


(K)Inktober

by Skystreakerz



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Edging, F/F, F/M, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pole Dance, Wholesome, uniform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: What the title says bros. Let’s see how far I get this year before I crash and burn.
Relationships: America/Kuoke Bilahan, Canada/imagination, Germany/France, Mexico/anyone, Portugal/UK, Spain/UK - Relationship, WHO/DWB, WHO/EU
Comments: 26
Kudos: 24





	1. Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short because wow.

“So how are you and Germany?”

France hummed to himself as he took up his fork. “Well…”

...

Germany pulled back slightly as he finished tying his tie in place, leaving the collar of his neck bare. “There. That should hold you.” He grabbed the bottle below him, pouring the liquid onto three of his fingers.

France tested the makeshift bonds around his wrists above his head as he looked up at Germany, who crawled over and settled down between his legs. “For what it’s worth, your ties are very silky.”

Germany rolled his eyes. “You snapped my cuffs last time, so now we have to deal with the consequences.” He leaned down to kiss along France’s neck, his hand sliding down France’s exposed stomach.

“I think you mean  _ you _ snapped your cuffs last time.” France refused to let a shudder run through him. “You were the one yanking and pulling on them, not me.”

Germany sighed as he brushed the tips of his fingers over France. “Wasn’t I?”

“Yes, you were.” France stared up at Germany with another smirk, but it didn’t last long as Germany took hold of him, and the other hand slid down to press into him. “That’s-“ he let out a shuddering breath- “that’s why we have to use your ties. Where do you get it, anyway?”

“I can’t quite remember, at the moment.” He leaned down to attack France’s neck, his hands moving faster as Germany became more and more impatient, ripping a small gasp from France. “I don’t think it’s as important, right now.” He smoothed his tongue over the red marks he made.

France let out a huff, his cheeks tinted red as he looped his legs behind Germany’s back. “I would say it is. Maybe I want to get you more of them, and I can’t if I don’t know where you get them-” a sudden gasp escaped him as Germany added in a second finger, and Germany’s other hand moved faster, a sudden wave of pleasure numbing him from his train of thought- “oh god-”

“I’m sure you’ll find something eventually.” Germany smirked against France’s neck, pulling away to trail bites and kisses down the center of France’s torso. “You always seem to do just that.”

France shuddered, arching his back slightly into Germany. “What can I say? I’m an expert in comfort.”

“I  _ guess _ you are.” Germany slid in a third finger, causing another sudden wave of pleasure to run through France as he arched his back further.

“Yes,” France breathed, his legs squeezing further around Germany’s back. “Yes I am.” He let out a small hum mixed with a moan as he closed his eyes. “Will you hurry? I have a guest coming soon.”

“Well, I would, but someone needs to have a little bit more to do that.” Germany squeezed France tighter and moved it faster as his fingers did as well.

France’s eyes rolled back against his will, panting and shuddering as he moved with Germany. “Just- get a move on. Please.”

“Alright, alright, I will.” Germany pulled off his fingers, then moved them to France’s hips. “Hold still.”

“Like I would want to move, anyway.” France relaxed himself as much as he could as Germany unzipped himself, then slid on the latex around himself. “Could be nice if you moved a little faster, though.”

Germany narrowed his eyes up at France as he slid in, a strong shudder running up France’s spine in response. “I would if you weren’t so pushy.”

“Then make me shut up.” France smirked back once he recovered.

Germany arched a brow up at France. “If you say so.” He gripped France’s hip tighter, shifting just slightly to get into a better position, before speeding up almost impossibly fast.

“ _ Oh god _ -“

France rolled his eyes back as the pleasure turned up higher, arching his back and moving with Germany the best he could, his tied up wrists rubbing against the silky fabric of the tie. His mind went numb as laid back for Germany, his hands curled into fists while his nails dug into his palms, his legs squeezed Germany tighter to himself, and his back arched up into Germany’s chest, as though laying back didn’t do enough to satiate him. Germany followed France’s lead, his hips moving in tandem with France’s, his hands squeezing and rubbing France, and his teeth latching onto France’s neck, creating little bite marks just below the regular resting place of France’s collar. As the two sped up faster, and the both of them got closer, the two heard a small, soft knock at the door.

France yelped as he yanked on the tie to try and pull his wrists apart, but Germany pressed a finger to France’s lips, hushing him as he pushed himself up to look toward the door. Even so, Germany continued to move, though much more slowly, except for his hand. France struggled to keep quiet as the pleasure continued, biting his lip to suppress the sounds that desperately wanted to escape, before Germany leaned back down to attack France’s neck once more, his hips moving faster.

“We were almost caught,” France muttered between breaths.

“Not if we don’t answer the door.” Germany kissed along France’s collarbone.

Another knock sounded at the door. “France?” Soviet called.

Germany pressed a hand to France’s lips as France moaned, his back arching and his toes curling as France finally went over, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as his whole body tensed, Germany following not too long after.

Another knock at the door, and France finally answered, his voice shaky. “Be- Be right there.”

...

France offered a smile. “I would say rather well. We have our fun when we can.”

“That’s good to hear.” Soviet swirled his tea as he stared off to the side. “That’s rather nice to hear. You two seem like a rather interesting power couple.”

“Ah. Merci. I would think we are the best due to, well, our economic standing in the whole of Europe, of course.”

Soviet chuckled as he shook his head, pressing his lips to the edge of his tea. “Of course.”


	2. Uniform

WHO twirled around, their lab coat fluttering slightly with their movements. “You said you liked this one most?”

DWB hummed as he watched them twirl around, his eyes following the soft swish of the lab coat against the turquoise scrubs they wore. “Exactly that one.” He smirked as he stepped closer to them, his hands resting around their waist.

They giggled as they laid their head on DWB’s shoulder. “Oh good, I’m glad you do.” They nuzzled into his chest, their hand resting just over DWB’s heart. “I got the scrubs from Cherokee. Their fits always seem nicest.”

“No kidding.” DWB’s thumbs brushed over WHO’s hips. “Look how slim on your figure it is. Stunning.”

They hummed as they rested their hands back over DWB’s. “I could say the same thing about you with your new white scrubs.” They turned around, their hands brushing up DWB’s chest, before stopping at shoulders, squeezing them as they looked up at DWB. “ _ Especially _ when you come home early, your hair messy,” one hand trailed up the back of DWB’s neck and laced through the hair at the base of his head, “and your scrubs just angled enough to show off your collarbone,” their finger from their other hand traced over DWB’s collarbone, which barely peeked out from the edge of his shirt’s collar, “and your tired, yet  _ handsome _ smile.” They rose to the tips of their toes to press a soft kiss to DWB’s lips, which DWB hummed against, his own fingers unable to stop themselves from travelling around.

“I could say the same thing about you.” One of his hands made its destination on WHO’s mid back, and the other looped around WHO’s legs. With one swift motion, he picked WHO up, WHO’s legs snapping around his waist in response with a soft giggle.

“Are you taking me to bed, o’ knight in shining armor, hm?” They rested their arms back around his neck. “I don’t think I would mind at all.”

“As you shouldn’t.” He laid them down on the bed, crawling on top of them as his hands spread over their chest, following the seams of their scrubs and lab coat. “Wow, I could stare at you for hours. Especially when you wear this. It makes you look so,  _ so _ good.”

They giggled as their own hands latched onto the hem of his shirt. “Is that why you can’t keep your hands off of me during meetings? I thought it was just because you liked to have something to distract you. A good hand hold here, a few kisses there.” They smiled up at him, their cheeks touched with a light dust of pink. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy those kisses and hand holding sessions while sitting in that boring meeting with nothing to talk about but finances.”

“Oh, I most certainly agree.” He pulled at the elastic band hugging tight to their waist, loosening it before it came completely undone, and going lax against their hips. “I think I would go crazy if I didn’t have you there to help me through the boring talks of sanctions and budget cuts.” He teased down the waistband to look at the light, soft skin hiding beneath, the light tan silk clinging to their hips just below. “I would much rather hold you and stare at you for the rest of eternity.”

They giggled as they moved their hand through his hair. “Definitely. I would much,  _ much _ rather you stay with me and hold me during the meetings.”

He grinned as he pulled back their clothes, then thumbed over them, a soft gasp rewarding his efforts. “Why don’t you let me, then?”

“It’s not- not professional.” They let out a few soft breaths as they scratched their hands through his hair. “I would love to, believe me, I would, but I wouldn’t want to be unprofessional in front of all the others. You know how they get.”

“Maybe so.” He coaxed the tan silk out of the way, his thumb brushing over them once more before he pressed down with more purpose, rubbing in slow circles as they gasped and gripped at his neck and shoulder. “But I still wouldn’t mind having you in my lap, settled on my thighs, your soft scrubs rubbing against my own. I would no doubt love to have that.” He leaned down to capture them in a kiss.

They kissed back as their legs relaxed behind his back, a soft sound in the back of their throat humming against their lips in response. The soft buzzing of pleasure every so often with certain moves of his thumb caused little twitches and shudders in their legs. Little stutters in their breath morphed into small moans, their cheeks lit up pink, and their hands curled into him while he continued to swirl his thumb and nibble on their bottom lip. Within a few moments that stretched on for eternity, they panted as they stared up at him, their eyes glossed over while their hand trailed down his chest.

“You should take this off. I miss looking at you.” They reached for the hem of his shirt, then coaxed the shirt up, which he easily followed the movements of, and helped pull off the rest of the shirt, before throwing it to the side.

“Better?” he murmured, showing off his sculpted chest, his hands pressed to their side. “I would think so.”

They hummed as they brushed their fingers over his cheek. “Very much so.” They leaned up to press another soft kiss to his lips. “I love you. You know that?”

“I do.” He hugged them closer as he smiled. “And I love you too.”

They smiled back, their cheeks touched with a soft dust of pink before they pulled him into a kiss once more, a few little sounds escaping them while they brushed their hands up and down his back. He returned by melting back into them, his thumb still making its way while his other hand reached for the bottle of clear liquid by his side.


	3. Wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References

WHO stepped into the kitchen with a soft smile as they watched EU dance around the kitchen, humming and making dinner for the both of them. Their eyes softened at the sight, quietly stepping toward him before hugging him from behind, pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck. “What are you making? It smells wonderful.”

He looked up as their hands wrapped around, humming softly. "Fettuccine chicken alfredo." He turned to them, wrapping an arm around their waist and kissed their temple.

They moved their arms from his waist, to his neck, sighing as they stared up at him with a soft little smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

He smiled back, turning down the heat, putting a lid over the pot to let it steam before he turned back to WHO, resting both his hands on their waist, leaning in to kiss the tip of their nose.

They smiled back up at him, their fingers threading through his hair. “You look happy today.”

He grinned, leaning into their hand as his own squeezed their hips. "I have reason to be, you know." He kissed the space between their brows. "I get to celebrate my anniversary with the most incredible partner I could've ever asked for, _and_ I don't have to work tomorrow." He sighed softly. "It's perfect."

They let out a soft sigh of their own, their fingers trailing down his neck, then along his shoulders. “I agree. I couldn’t ask for a better husband.”

He smiled, pulling them close. "You're too good to me." He leaned in, capturing their lips with his own.

They relaxed into him, humming softly against his lips as they idly scratched at his scalp. He tilted his head into their hand, his thumbs brushing over the definition of their hips through their clothing with a hum. They pressed up against his chest as they made a few soft noises of their own, looping their fingers through his hair.

He let out another hum of pleasure, squeezing their hips as he pulled back for air, breathing softly against their lips. He met their eyes with his own, the tip of his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. "You thinking we should take this to the bedroom?" he whispered, grinning softly.

They smiled back up at him, brushing the backs of their fingers over his cheek. “Maybe after you finish dinner. It’s still on the stove.”

He groaned dramatically, nuzzling into their neck as he embraced them. "Who cares about dinner?" he muttered against them. "You're the only meal I want."

They giggled as they nuzzled into his shoulder. “Maybe so, but you have food on the stove. I don’t want the house to burn down when we’re not watching.”

He let out a heavy sigh, pulling away from them to turn off the burner, moving the pot onto an unoccupied portion of the stovetop. "There." He turned back to them. "Now the house won't burn down and we can come back to our wonderful anniversary dinner once we've had our dessert." He winked at them with a grin.

They giggled more as they nuzzled into his shoulder. “Aw, alright, alright. Take me to the bedroom, o’ knight in shining armor.”

He chuckled, putting his hands under their thighs and lifting them up in one, fluid motion, a soft breath leaving him. "Anything for you, monarch o' mine." He grinned, kissing their cheek.

They yelped, then giggled as they hugged him back, nuzzling into his shoulder once more. “Oh, I would hardly think myself a monarch if you’re a knight.”

He hugged them close, one hand supporting them from beneath, the other resting on their back. "I think you are the monarch that rules over the land with wisdom and kindness, and I am the loyal knight by your side, the head knight, tasked with trying to keep all the other knights together." He laughed, kissing their cheek once more. "I am your loyal protector."

They hummed as they cuddled into his chest, their fingers looped back through his hair. “I would at least think you were more equal than a knight to me.” They pressed soft, slow kisses on his shoulder, then eased up to his neck, before finally stopping at his ear. “I’m with you, after all,” they murmured.

He hummed, tilting his head to allow them the space they needed. "But that doesn't have as much scandalous dramatic intrigue as an illicit affair between a consort-less monarch and their loyal knight." He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot, shaking his head with a soft laugh, walking up to the bed and laying them down.

They sighed as they kissed along the edge of his jaw while settling into a comfortable position. “No, I suppose not, but I would still enjoy being your equal rather than I be your superior.”

He crawled over them with a grin, smoothing his hand under their shirt to run over the bare skin of their chest. "Well, we will be equals when you can no longer hide your love for me and we run away together, leaving a massive power vacuum behind us that eventually collapses the kingdom as a whole."

They shuddered with a soft smile. “Well, I’m not sure leaving the UN as a power vacuum would be such a good idea.” They brushed a hand through his hair, then leaned up to kiss his forehead. “It would be such a mess.” Their fingers dipped down to the edge of his shirt, then slipped up to run over his chest and stomach.

He covered up his shiver with a quiet laugh, nuzzling into their neck, his hand moving up to their shirt front, working to unbutton it with deft fingers. "God, can you imagine?" he whispered with a grin. "They wouldn't know what to do without us."

They leaned back to allow him more access, taking out their hands from beneath his shirt to latch back onto his hair. “Oh, I know. Disappointed, maybe.”

He leaned into their hands with a hum, closing his eyes as he undid the last buttons on their shirt. "Oh I bet." He grinned, descending onto their newly exposed chest with his hands, leaning down to press a kiss to their collarbone.

They let out a soft sigh as they leaned back for him, closing their eyes as their legs rested behind his back, and their hands idly scratched at his scalp. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have our days off like this. I would hate to not at least have one day of the year off.”

He hummed against their skin, letting his teeth graze the most sensitive areas of their chest as his hands teased at their waistline. "If I wasn't allowed a minimum of one full weekend with you a year I would literally keel over and die." He grinned.

They shuddered with a soft gasp, which turned into a small giggle at the end as they laid back to give him more access. “I think so too.” They brushed their thumb over his brow and offered a small smile. “I love you.”

He smiled, nuzzling into their chest, pressing a kiss to it. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [pj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourownpersonaljesus) for helping me with this :> couldn’t do it without u b ♡


	4. Body Worship

America rested his hands on either side of Kuoke’s hips, his thumbs swiping up and down along either side of her stomach. He looked up to offer a soft smile, one she returned, before he leaned down, his lips fluttering butterfly kisses along the smooth skin of her stomach, leading up to her chest with each little kiss. As the kisses advanced, he felt delicate fingers scratch through the thick, messy coils of his own hair, coasting through his hair before stopping on both sides of his head, slowly massaging into the most sensitive spots on his head. An involuntary shudder shot up through his spine as he let out a soft breath of enjoyment, a small shake of his head as the end result. A small, knowing smile lit up on her lips, her fingers scratching further into his head in that little spot, making him stop to paw at the bed by her side. Before he knew it, she had coaxed him onto his back, with her settled onto his lap, her hands scratching over the sensitive spots on his head to keep him sedated, a slow stream of pleasure constantly swirling along his spine, his hands only able to plant themselves on her hips, and lean into her hands with a few short, slow breaths. He could barely register her soft laugh, and the shifting of her weight on his waist, through the nearly impenetrable waves of pleasure. With a single change in angle of her hands, the wave only seemed to grow thicker, lips parted slightly as his hands tightened just a touch.

“Right there?” she murmured into his ear, somehow making it twitch as he let out a soft hum crossed with a groan.

He hummed in affirmation as his only response, his thumbs finally finding the strength to swipe over the soft, delicate lines of her hips. After only about a second, however, the ability disappeared as her fingers massaged over the spots on his head, stroking it with the pads of her fingers, then gently tugging his hair out of the way before descending her thumbs down and massaging his head once more. His head twitched only slightly as another strong shiver rode up his spine, his eyes having fallen closed at some point he didn’t care to try and remember.

“Your skin misses your horns,” she murmured, scratching through his hair before returning right back to the sensitive spots. “It is desperate for retribution.” Her fingers pressed in further to the spots.

His breath hitched as another wave settled down, somehow drowning him from all of reality as he shook and shivered.

“You need something to make you feel whole again.” Her hips idly swayed against his, somehow contributing to make the wave even thicker. “You need your horns back, but you can not have them back yet. Do you like this help?”

It took everything he had to force out a small “yes,” almost undetected beneath his breath, his hands squeezing and relaxing instinctively on her hips.

“Would you like me to do more?” she whispered into his ear, the sound somehow sending another shiver up through his spine.

“Yes,” he breathed, his eyes forcing open to look up at her, a few strands of her black hair falling over her eyes, which shimmered eight other colors in the dim, almost non-existent lighting. “Please.”

She hushed him and coaxed him to close his eyes once more, her hands locked in on his sensitive spots as she slowly swirled her hips in time with the strokes of her hand. “I will.” She shifted her position slightly, then eased herself back onto him, another low groan of pleasure falling from his lips. “You are very strong. You need time to relax too.”

He let out a soft, weak little chuckle as he tried to force his eyes open to look back up at her. “Could say the- the same thing about you, Ku.” His hands shook before reaching up to rest over her chest, brushing down the soft, smooth skin, before one hand stopped on her hip, and the other slipped between her legs, a single finger rubbing soft, slow circles against her.

She made a few little sounds of her own, her hands scratching back through his hair, which slowed his hand down in turn. “That is why we are tending to both of us at the same time. It is the best way to fulfil our needs together, without struggle of opposition.”

He hummed in agreement, forcing his finger to continue moving. “I… I agree. I wouldn’t mind having no opposition to… to being with you like this.”

“Yes yes. I do as well.” Her hands swirled in slow circles, which yanked another groan from him, and forced him to stop his movements yet again as he shuddered and laid back.

“How do you even know these are so- so sensitive?” A soft moan left him as she pressed further into the spots on his head.

“I have horns too. They are tiny, but they are there. I enjoy touch to my horns. You are no exception, it seems.”

He let out a small, weak chuckle as he held her close. “You’re right. I’m really no… no exception. I do really love your-” another moan cut him off- “your gentle touch there. It feels so sweet, and nice. I wouldn’t mind if you did it more often.”

“Then I will do it more often.” She raised herself up on him, then eased back down, a soft, slow sigh escaping her as she shuddered, then repeated the same, slow cycle, him joining her this time with a few little noises of his own.

“Please do. I don’t think I could handle another- another time like this where you didn’t. It’s honestly one of the most- most amazing feelings I have ever felt, and I don’t know if I could ever try and replace it with anything in the world.”

A soft hum escaped her as she moved a touch faster up and down, letting out a sigh as her hands dove further into the mess of coils below her. “I will not stop, then.”

“Good.”


	5. Lap Dance

UK settled down on Portugal’s lap, her thumb and forefinger taking hold of Portugal’s chin and tilting it upward. “I have something to show you tonight.”

Portugal hummed, her eyes flicking over UK before turning back up to UK’s eyes. “What would that be, hm?”

“A little dance I have in mind.” UK’s hips idly swirled over Portugal’s, swaying from side to side. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Portugal’s eyes drifted down to UK’s waist. “I think I enjoy it already. What’s the dress for the occasion?”

“You’ll see.” UK leaned forward, offering her buttoned up chest to Portugal. “Would you mind assisting me a bit, darling? I have such terrible hand coordination when it comes to buttons and shirts.

Portugal’s hands brushed over UK’s chest, then settled down on the first button at the top. “With pleasure,” she murmured, slowly plucking them out, one by one, pulling the shirt open, her eyes trained on UK’s new lingerie. “Wow.”

On UK, a cross of red silk strings connected down to a little see-through cape, which draped on either side of her. Over her chest, the same see-through material cupped over her, showing everything which rested behind the soft fabric. Just above the hem of UK’s trousers, Portugal could see a few more red silk strings peeking out, hugging tight to her hips.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Portugal whispered, looking back up at UK with a small smirk, eyes glistening with mischief as her long, bright red, stiletto nails dragged lines along UK’s sides, causing a shiver to run through UK. “Show me more.”

UK smiled as she pulled back, turning around and sitting back on Portugal’s lap, her legs spread to allow Portugal’s legs to fit between her own. “Why don’t you do it for me?”

Portugal hummed. “Sweetie, you make me do it for you, I’ll take off more than just your trousers.”

UK giggled, then stood up, her hips swaying as she slowly danced off her trousers, revealing all the little strings attached to nothing but a small strip, which barely hid anything behind it. “Like it? I thought I would pick this one just for you.”

Portugal’s hands rested on either side of the little strip, giving UK a little squeeze as the nails of her thumbs traced along the edges of the strip. “Sexy.”

UK hummed and stepped away, turning back around and resting her hands on Portugal’s knees. “None of that. I’m giving you a little dance before you can play.”

Portugal groaned quietly, laying back as she watched UK settle back into her lap. “I can’t wait that long. You’ve been teasing me about this all week.”

UK pressed a finger to Poland’s lips, hushing her with a smirk. “No complaining, or you get nothing.”

Portugal went silent, staring up at UK as her cheeks flared, her hands settling on UK’s hips.

UK grinned back, her own hands traveling over Portugal’s chest. “Good.” She leaned forward, then coaxed Portugal into a kiss, her hips swaying back and forth, her hands easing below Portugal’s shirt, then teasing at Portugal’s stomach, taking care to move her hips so she rubbed right against Portugal, causing little gasps and whimpers in response. A small smirk lit up UK’s lips as she swayed further, her hands pulling back to ease off Portugal’s own shirt, then pulled away, fixing her hair with a grin.

Portugal stared up at UK, panting, her eyes softened from the usual meetings as she gripped at the couch. “Sweetie, please, I need more than that. You can’t just leave me like this.” She offered up bright, sad puppy eyes, her nails coming up to trail over UK’s sides once more. “I need you,” she whispered.

UK took hold of Portugal’s hands, then took them away from herself, shaking her head with a half-hidden grin. “No. I want you begging before I do.”

“Sweetie, I’m already begging.” Portugal kept her hands at her sides. “Please?”

UK hummed quietly as she settled back into Portugal’s lap, resting Portugal’s hands on the little red strings on her hips, letting Portugal latch on before she started pulling Portugal’s hands downward, taking the fabric with her. “In a little bit. First, I want you to see just how much you’re going to get before I give it to you.” She let the fabric fall to the floor behind her as she continued her swaying, shuddering with a soft sigh as her hands rested on Portugal’s shoulders, Portugal’s own hands latching onto her hips.

“You’re so beautiful.” Portugal leaned down to press little kisses along UK’s neck and shoulder. “Please let me have something.”

UK hushed Portugal as she swayed further, her fingers looping through Portugal’s trousers, then easing them off with one swift move, only to slide herself up against Portugal, then grind up against Portugal, back and forth, in an almost scissoring position. “As I said, not until you beg, darling.”

Portugal whined as her hands gripped tighter at UK’s hips, the tips of her sharpened nails barely biting into UK’s delicate white skin. “Please, sweetie. What else do you want me to say? Please please please please please.”

UK hushed her as she pressed up further against Portugal. “I want you to say,” she leaned into Portugal’s ear, a small smirk on her face, “‘please, _M_ _ istress _ .’” She nibbled on Portugal’s ear, causing another soft shiver to run up Portugal’s spine. “‘I  _ need _ you, Mistress. I will do  _ anything  _ for you to  _ please  _ me, Mistress.’” Her hands rubbed over the silk covering Portugal’s chest, then unclasped the front clip, easily sliding the last piece of fabric covering Portugal away. “Can you do that for me?”

Portugal nodded, her cheeks touched with pink as her nails trailed along UK’s hips. “Please, Mistress.” UK teased her finger in circles around Portugal. “I need you, Mistress.” UK moved her finger closer, swirling just a touch closer, causing Portugal to shudder. “I will do anything for you to please me, Mistress.” She yelped with a small moan as UK pressed her finger up against Portugal, rubbing firm, slow circles, before slipping into her.

“That’s right.” UK leaned up. “I’m your Mistress, and I can choose to do whatever I want with you.”

“Yes,” Portugal whispered, her hips moving with UK’s hand. “You can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more desperation than it is lap dance but eh what the hell


	6. Edging

Spain brushed her fingers along the soft, delicate skin of UK’s legs, her nails scratching to the soft lines of UK’s waist as she hummed, her eyes scanning over the one below her. She glanced up at UK, who laid with her wrists cuffed to the iron curls of the bed header, and her ankles pulled apart and cuffed to the posts of the end of the bed. Her cheeks lit up a soft pink as she stared up at Spain, pulling lightly at the cuffs holding her down.

“Like this?” Spain purred, her thumbs rubbing over the junction between UK’s thighs, and her waist. “I think you look perfect like this.

UK huffed, her cheeks even brighter as she looked away.

“I can’t wait to rack up your waiting time.” Spain plucked the wand from the table next to her, turning it to the lowest setting before swirling it around UK.

A soft gasp escaped UK as she shivered, testing the bonds once more. “My waiting time?” she questioned weakly.

“Yes,” Spain slid it down, then dragged it back up, causing UK’s toes to curl and her back to arch, “your waiting time.”

“Oh god,” UK whispered, her hands clawing at the pillows.

“We haven’t even started yet, dulce.” Spain hummed as she suddenly snapped the wand up to its highest setting.

UK gasped with a small yelp, her back arching further as she squirmed, but could barely move anywhere, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her jaw dropped. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god- Spain-”

“Not yet,” Spain sang, leaning down and kissing along UK’s neck, then traveling downward, her other hand smoothing over her chest, squeezing the skin below her with a smirk. “We’re raising your denial time, remember?”

UK whined as Spain lifted the wand way, her hips trying to follow the sensation, but the cuffs kept her away from it. “I- I wasn’t close yet-”

“Ah ah ah, no talking back.” Spain squeezed UK’s hip. “You know you’re not allowed to talk back. That will only raise the time.”

UK shifted and whined, but went quiet after that, her hips falling back to the bed as she stared up at Spain.

Spain hummed with a smile, dragging over UK with the wand. “That’s a good girl.”

Spain swirled the wand over UK, who squirmed, whined, and shuddered, cheeks flushed, and breath quickening, growing tense as the pleasure increased with each swirl, her breaths turning more audible, and tinged with desperate ‘ah’s as she got closer and closer.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Spain hummed through UK’s pleasure filled haze, then suddenly, the pleasure stopped, just before UK could-

UK let out a desperate whine as she relaxed back down again, pulling at the cuffs as her back hit the bed below her, the pleasure swirling and begging before relaxing down. “Why can’t I-“

“I didn’t say you could.” Spain leaned down, then pressed the wand back against UK, another wave of pleasure crashing back down.

UK gasped, eyes snapped wide, jaw slack, as she drew closer, closer, more light, little whimpers crescendoing with every second, just on the cusp, her pleasure climbing higher, her body tense-

Then nothing.

She relaxed back down with a frustrated wanton moan, her need for more, just a  _ little _ bit more, having no purchase. “Please,” she breathed, “please, let me-“

“No.”

“But why?” she whined back, pulling at the cuffs.

“You know what happens when you do without my permission.”

Spain pressed the other side of the wand to UK’s inner thigh, the vibrations humming against her skin, then traveling downward, tensing with anticipation as the wand drew nearer, even as the wave had subsided yet again. She held her breath, then let it out in a puff of air, as it finally made contact, her legs spreading as wide as they could in the cuffs to accommodate, grasping for any ounce of purchase, closer, closer still-

Off.

Then on. Another wave, closer, just on the edge-

Off.

Then on. Even closer, yet still not enough.

Off.

UK whimpered and whined and moaned with the constant keep away from just enough, switching between pleasure, and not, seemingly twenty times every five seconds, pleasure turning into barely concealed frustration, with every tug, and every grip of her hands. The more frustrated she felt, the more the pleasure seemed to amplify, begging for release, which she voiced with every time she approached.

She felt something warm brush down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey.” She felt Spain take the wand away, then kneel on the bed by her side, the backs of Spain’s nails brushing lightly over her cheek. “Are you alright?”

She sniffled as she leaned into Spain’s hand. “Please.”

“Okay, dolce, okay.” Spain hushed her, then eased her into a soft, slow kiss.

UK took a few soft, slow breaths as the kiss pulled the frustration off of her strand by strand, her whole body going lax. She easily followed Spain’s movements as she laid back, her lips parting for Spain, offering up anything she could, reveling in the attention. Her fists uncurled into hands as Spain took hold of one of them, then locked their hands together, Spain’s thumb brushing lightly over the side of her own as she squeezed Spain’s hand back. After what felt like forever, she felt Spain pull away, blinking open her eyes to look up.

“Are you doing alright now, dolce? Was that too much?” Spain offered a soft little smile, trailing over her cheeks.

“I’m alright, thank you,” she murmured, leaning slightly into Spain’s touch as she looked up. “I don’t want to use my safe word yet.”

Spain’s soft smile raised into a devilish smirk. “Good.”

With one last breath, she felt the pleasure wrack through her brain again, letting out a moan as they started the cycle once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is def not late


	7. Pole Dance

Mexico stepped onto the platform, taking a deep breath from backstage filled with nothing but the smell of mixed types of smokes, and the sound of chattering billionaires from behind the curtain, ready to provide either the biggest break, or the hardest failure that he had ever felt. With another breath, he stepped out, his boots clicking just beneath the sound of the music playing up above. He grabbed onto the pole, getting into position, then freezing.

The guitar strummed two, four times, the lights flashing, before a spotlight beamed down on him, idly spinning on the pole. He jumped off and walked to the end of the stage, stomping his leather boot as he came to a stop in front of the main man at the front, gold eyes shining as he smirked, the leaf brown and cloud white mosaic on his face stretching and shrinking with the movement. The second next to him, a mafia man from another town, watched with a cigar perched in his mouth, with golden eyes and black slivers reflecting back in the lights which shined over them every so often, either from the stage lights, or his own cigar.

Mexico leaned forward, smirking back at the both of them as he tugged off the black leather jacket, letting it fall to his hands, then to the floor as he swayed his hips back to the pole, taking hold of it, then swinging around, looping his leg around and gripping it with one hand, spinning slowly before he grabbed hold of the pole with both hands, allowing both legs to come off, and leave him upside down, staring at the floor while his feet walked the ceiling. He arched his back down, then looped his legs back around the pole, taking his hands off the pole, then smoothing his hands down his own chest, his fingers unzipping the black leather body suit in the front, trailing down further, further, until it nearly reached waist, before he slid his way back down, his heels clacking against the stage in time with the music. He made his way back to the ones at the front, watching as the man with the mosaic skin reached out as Mexico did the same. He took hold of the man’s hand with both of his, dragging the man’s hand down to the zipper, then falling into the splits slowly in front of him. He felt the man zipping further down, until he found his entire body, minus his boots, revealed beneath. He saw the man smirk, tongue smoothing over teeth, before the man let go of the zipper, allowing him to step back and continue his dance, first flipping out of the splits, then revealing his back to both men, a tattoo of a wolf inked there. He began to strut back when he saw something gold and glittering by his boot. He smirked wider as he stood on one leg, doing the splits once again and looking back at the men as he grabbed the gold glittering for him on the floor. He dove into a roll, then slid his way up the poll, looping around with his legs, twirling around as he arched back, suspended only by his legs, showing off his chest and grinning, his hands smoothing over his chest, then down to his waist, grinding up against it. He saw both men smirking back at him, teeth sharp and eyes burning into him, eyeing him up and down, desperate.

He swirled his way down, then danced off the stage, smirking as he finally made his way out the door.

He let out a sigh as he took hold of the coat by the stage exit, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, then made his way to the dressing room. He pulled on a new pair of jeans, then stood up, pulling on a shirt, then walking out the back door, the others wishing him well for the night. He walked down the street, his hands shoved into his pockets with a sigh, closing his eyes, then looking up.

“You danced well back there.”

He glanced over, finding the men standing with some servants by their sides, each holding guns. He took a deep breath, then turned around to look them all in the eye. “Thanks. Here to give an extra tip?”

The men laughed, the one with mosaic skin stepping forward. “Hardly. I think we have a much better use for you.”

Mexico glanced between the two of them, then the men they had around them. “And that would be?”

“Oh, come now, you can’t be that dull, though I guess I shouldn’t have expected so highly of some lowly creature like you.” The other with the snake eyes stepped forward. “Just get in the car, nice and easy.”

Mexico narrowed his eyes further. “No can do.”

The snake eyes snapped his hand around Mexico’s collar. “Don’t you  _ dare _ talk back to us.”

“Oh? Or what?” Mexico challenged with a smirk.

“Or we’re cutting that pretty little head off of your  _ neck _ .”

Mexico grinned as he pushed the snake eyes away, then shot a roundhouse for the side of his head, throwing him to the ground before running off into the night, the sound of gunfire, tires screeching, and men shouting long behind him. He ran as fast as he could, using the cover of darkness behind the alleyways to make it back home, off to one of the nicer areas of town, only stopping to catch his breath once he stepped into the light of a well-populated street, finally walking back home as his chest heaved, and the sounds died off in the crowd behind him.

The moment he stepped into his house, he settled down on the bed, sighing as he collapsed to the covers face down. He heard the covers shift, then the soft breath of his Other.

“Welcome home,” he heard.

He smiled, slowly pushing himself up, then snuggling close. “Go back to sleep. You have work in the morning.”

He only got a hum in response, then a calm quiet as an arm came around to hug him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't accidentally turn it into action, then wholesome, no, I would never.


	8. Masturbation

Canada ran a hand along the soft, baby blue lace in the mirror, looking up and checking herself in the mirror, following the curves her body made. She let out a soft, long sigh, sauntering over to the bed, then settling down on her stomach, snuggling into the pillows, and idly swinging her legs behind her back. After a moment, she brushed a hand through her hair, pushing herself up to a sitting position, then closing her eyes.

“It’s good to see you again.”

She felt hands teasing at the soft elastic of her straps, following them down to the clasp in the back, then slowly unhooking it, pulling it open, then sliding the clothing down her arms, pulling it off, then reverently setting the clothing to the side. After a moment, the hands came right back to her, rubbing up and down her back, then around to the front of her chest, sliding up to take hold, massaging her chest and pinching the sensitive skin between the middle and pointer fingers. A small breath of pleasure left her as the hands unlatched, then traveled downward, following the lines of her stomach, all the way down to her waist, fingers sliding down under them using the divoted path already given. The fingers splayed out, tracing over the junction between her thighs and waist, thumbs running over the soft skin of her waist, just above the target, before they pulled back out, taking hold of the waistband, then sliding them down as well, easily flicking them off of her legs, before also reverently placing them down next to the lace from before, leaving her only dressed in a soft lace collar.

“I think I want a show tonight,” the voice murmured into her ear, rumbling against her back from the chest she half-laid against. “Why don’t you turn around and show off for me?” The hands traveled back upward, then settled on her chest once more. “Let me see your pretty face.”

She slowly turned around, splaying out her legs, and laying back against the mountain of pillows. Her hands smoothed down her chest, then ran over her stomach, her fingers sliding down until she rested them between her legs. Her middle finger moved down first, swirling slowly before pressing in, letting out a soft breath as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

“That’s a good girl,” the voice whispered into her ear. “You look good with that little collar around your neck. I could watch you wear that all day, and would never get tired of watching that beautiful neck of yours.”

She let out a shuddering breath as she pressed in a second finger, slowly scissoring her fingers every so often, pushing through the dull pain until it fully subsided. With a few moments to adjust, she added a third finger, pressing in further, then waiting for a minute to adjust, her other hand coming down to rub herself in tandem, the mix of pain and pleasure making her shudder and moan into the pillows. With a few slow, tested movements of her hand, she finally reached into her drawer, taking out a bit of silicon, letting out a soft breath as she coated it in a clear semi-liquid, then eased it into herself with a long, soft groan. After a few breaths, she pulled it out, then pushed it back in just as slowly.

“That’s a good girl. Just like that.”

The slow waves of pleasure came and went with each drag of the silicon, her toes curling only slightly as she relaxed back against the pillows, her legs spreading wider on instinct, her other hand coming up to smooth over her chest. She arched her back slightly into the sensation of her own hands, letting out a few long, slow sighs of pleasure, which tinted with a slight moan near the end. Her hand eased up its speed, the waves drawing closer together, and raising higher, the faster she moved. Her breaths became shorter with every push, letting out little moans every so often when she angled her hold a certain way, yet she somehow couldn’t get the same stroke to land twice.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“Yes,” she whispered back.

Her hands tightening as she moved them both faster, her free hand unlatching from her chest, then snaking down between her legs, swirling her fingers in circles around herself as she let out another soft moan. With the added speed of her hands, her hips swirled with them, her back arching slightly as she moaned back into the pillows, heels pressed into the bed, and toes curled tightly into the sheets. Desperate for more and more, she allowed her hands to increase their speed even more, though at some point, she found herself almost unable to move both her hands at the same time, shuddering and whining in desperation.

“There,” she breathed, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her breath labored, short, high pitched, and tinged with moans and ‘ah’s with each one. “There. Right there.”

“Yes. Oh yeah. That’s the kind of show I like to see,” she heard the voice mutter into her ear. “Keep going. Just like that. God, you’re gorgeous.”

She moaned as the pleasure crawled up higher, her hands unable to keep up with her need for more, for faster moves, for stronger strokes. “Yes. Please. Right there. More. Yes.”

“Keep going. Right there. Spread your legs wider. Show me how flexible you are.”

She widened her legs upon request, moaning into the air as her hands moved faster, faster still, her back arching higher at the change in angle. Her head curled back further, her jaw slack as she moaned louder, more desperately.

“Come on. Just a little more. More.”

She moaned as her pleasure swirled and coiled in her chest, growing higher, more erratic, before peaking, moaning louder into the pillows as her whole body went tense, her legs snapping closed over her hands, and her body shivering slightly as the high slowly subsided.

“That’s a good girl.”

She sighed as her body went lax, spreading her body out into a starfish as she laid motionless, one hand hazily coming up to take hold of the lace collar. She blinked open her eyes, her half fantasy disappearing, and finding herself alone once again in the quiet of her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Want to just hang out? Feel free to join me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/skys.writing.stuffs/) and also see me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/babbyxdddd) and [Discord](https://discord.com/invite/zJCGbju5kn)!


End file.
